Holiday Greetings
by aMoxgirl
Summary: A sequel to The Correspondent Exchange! The Holidays are here and Lt. Jon. Moxley decides to play nice and is rewarded with a sweet care package from Montana. Seth on the other hand has some heart breaking news from state-side.


**Holiday Greetings**

That night Chief Warrant Officer Roman Reigns growls as he watches his middle brother, his current CO walk through their makeshift base, Staff Sergeant Cassidy at his side. The two are in mid-conversation and Dean is paying close attention to the other man. The sight aggravates him to no end and what's even more frustrating is that Roman couldn't name just one thing about the situation that unsettles him more.

He feels Seth come up beside him, notices out of the corner of his eye that his younger brother is watching the same thing he is and he turns to see the expression on his face, to see if it affects him the same way it affects Roman? He wants someone else to validate this sinking childish feeling that his growing in the pit of his stomach.

He is reward almost instantly, there is disdain on Seth's face but its his eyes that tell the story! But when his eyes shift to their brother there is a softening to his gaze and a tad bit of confusion. There is a touch of worry but more than anything there is love, more love than anyone besides Roman could understand.

Seth and he had talked at lengths after the re assignment that after almost four years of either one having contact with Dean that, that they both have been too busy caught up in the day to day of their own lives that they had lost touch with each other to the point they knew nothing about one another anymore.

_That changes now Uce._

That had been Roman's words when they realized they were totally out of synch with one another. He and Seth had had a month to re acclimate to each other, re learn the rules and guideline of having one of their brothers back beside them again. It had taken six months to not only find their wayward brother but get clearance to his platoon. Another aggravation in Roman's assessment!

Seth shifted on his feet and muttered softly, _"you need to see this!" _Raising an eyebrow Roman jerks his head in Dean's direction, the indication is clear, but his youngest brother shakes his head. A tick twitches on the left side of his face, he doesn't like keeping secrets from his brothers. _But evidently Deano doesn't feel the same way anymore!_ The thought happens so quickly Roman feels immediate hot flashing shame for it.

Yet, he follows Seth into his computerize headquarters and notices that his brother commands the three Corporals with a mere head nod. Smiling proudly Roman is pleased that his youngest brother has earned back the respect he almost completely destroyed four years ago. He joins Seth at his command post and watches in pure fasciation as Seth's fingers fly across the keyboards. The document Seth pulls up is from the court system out of Nevada, the absolution of Dean's and Renee's marriage. The date on file is post marked two years ago, eyes wide he asks- "you didn't know? Right? I mean…" the words cut off as Seth turns to look at him and again shame colors his face.

Seth leans back in his chair and murmurs softly, "I tried to go back into his jacket but there is a void of two years prior to the Nevada filing. The next thing noted in his jacket is his Lieutenant promotion. But there is the two-year void after our disbandment- a year ago the Staff Sergeant was assigned as his personal aide. But there is the same time void in Cassidy's jacket as Dean's!" Seth's eyes are on the screen but Roman can tell his mind is elsewhere.

Growling Roman snaps out, "damnit Seth what aren't I seeing?" Seth slaps his hands down on the keyboard and snaps back, "the fuck if I know! There is something there but I can't see it either!" There is true anger in his voice and Roman has to cool himself down, Seth isn't the hottest head of the three- _no, that's Deano_\- but _if _Seth picks up on the emotion it will overtake him.

Sighing he sits down and lowers his face into his hands and for the first time in his adult life Roman Reigns feels totally and completely lost!

Brothers by his side or not!

Seth mutters softly, almost as if he has picked up on Dean's distaste of their current post placement!

"I hate this fucking desert man!"

Roman is starting to agree whole hearty!

* * *

It's late when Jon is finally able to breath by himself, the small hooch he calls home_, its better than the tunnels Johnny Boy, _it's clean with mostly has running electric. The CB's had built a functioning shower detention center while running their magic with the power gride on a wider scale for the whole city is a marvel! Remembering back when the POW camp was unearthed, he himself had helped modified the Forgotten City after he was released from the tunnels. No one knew the underbelly nor the City itself better than Jon did.

Sitting down at his makeshift desk he slipped out the letter from Liana Gilbert and re-reads it. The innocence's that the letter reeked of touched something deep down in whatever of a soul he had left. The pure childness that was stated within made him smile, made him feel some what whole for a second. The thoughtfulness that the young girl offered in her willingness of care packages made him miss the small comforts of home more than he ever thought possible.

He missed the small packages Renee would send but more than the things his ex-wife had included in whatever she would send Jon, he missed the thoughts of love that came along with each and every box. The feeling of knowing someone was thinking about you and wanted you to have whatever it was they were sending!

_**The sense of being loved!**_

He wasn't sure what to make of someone so young and so damn native reaching out to a tattered and battered soul like himself? The thought of somewhat dirtying her with his emotional scars almost scared him to death. He fought long and hard so people like Liana Gilbert could stay native and innocent for however long they needed to do so. He could tell she enjoyed a simple yet happy life, but there were under scores of pains as well and bone deep sorrow within her words.

_The suffering of a lost loved one!_

He wondered if maybe Seth could look up her fathers jacket for him? The need to comfort, as she was trying to comfort him hit him hard, but the thought was gone almost as quickly as it had came to him. It almost felt like cheating if he would have Seth look into it for him and he didn't want to cheapen what this young sweet girl was offering him by taking the easy way out.

He unconsciously found himself taking out a sheet of paper and a pen and began to write:

_Dear Miss Gilbert,_

_I applaud your show of courage shown in your first letter! You are correct in that going first, whether it be in the act of re-course or simply speaking the first spoken word; the perception to be well received and liked always causes that natural fear we all suffer from. However, you did an excellent job in our opening correspondence._

_Firstly, please note that I am honored to be of service to our County! The need to serve and protect is at my core self, I will stand vigilantly over those who can not protect themselves or those they love._

_Now I find myself in your position of where to begin._

_I find myself wanting to cheat a little and simply answer some of your questions before addressing any other topics._

_I was indeed part of the draft, the mandate ended in the year I turned eighteen. To be more precise it ended on December 31st that year and I turned eighteen early that December. I have no regrets as stated above, its an honor that I continue to serve to this very this day._

_ My Drill Sergeant always stated that there was never no victims here- just unwilling volunteers but with ten years of service I tend to disagree._

_It's a pleasure to serve and protect, the childhood dream was to go into law enforcement, like my father before me but time and circumstances called differently._

_Like you Miss Gilbert my father was killed in his chosen line of duty and let me state how deeply sorry I am for your loss. As a child losing a parent, I myself was twelve, is never easy- and the course of grief and pain is differently for each._

_I hold no offense towards how you grieved, please if nothing else please believe that!_

_After the loss of my father I rebelled against law enforcement. I despised them almost all the way up to the time my enrollment in the Army!_

_I spent some time in my local Juvenile Detention Center before my eighteenth birthday came to pass. So, in retrospect the Army saved me cause I am almost positive I wouldn't have turned myself around any time soon back then._

_So, it warms me to know that even though you know the pain of losing your father that you have stayed true to yourself and to what he must have wanted for you._

_Secondly,_

_Like you I am an only child however I do have two Army blood brothers that I consider family, in this weird brotherhood I am the middle brother. Roman is the eldest (only by eight months) and Seth is the youngest at a year behind us. We three are completely different as day and night! Roman is the family man (wife with 3 children) and Seth being the computer social butterfly (emphasis on computer there)!_

_I am the somewhere in-between brother I think; due to my younger days I am not the wild one or the partier! That faze is more than behind me, my career is my focal point these days._

_I recently received the promotion of 1st Lieutenant due to some in field work and have been at my current (you are indeed correct in my not being able to mention my location) post for a long period of time now._

_Excuse me, I should have addressed this earlier; this program you now seem to find yourself in was indeed a result of an Army test program. There are many soldiers who suffer from different types of PTSD and/or different mental issues and some have found success in writing._

_All different types correspondences seem to be effective; well depending on the type of disorder or soldier._

_I don't know the details, but I am almost positive one so young like yourself wasn't supposed to have been eligible, but with the loss of your father perhaps your correct and it's a chance for healing? For all parties who participate._

_In closing I am humbled that you would offer your time (especially during your senior year- a time that should be filled with fun and a dash of mischief) and services in sending any 'extra' comforts of home my way._

_Please know your kind words is more than enough to smooth any and all aches I miss about being state side! (But I might take you up on that cookie offer for Christmas- I do tend to suffer from a sweet tooth and its been such a long time since I experienced any home baked delights)_

_May you be in good spirits and if this letter finds you before or afterwards…_

_Happy either early or belated Birthday and Thanksgiving!_

_Truly,_

_Lt. Jon Moxley (aka Mox- most of my platoon refer to me as such feel free to do so from here on out!)_

* * *

Signing the letter and sticking it in the envelope and addressing it before he changed his mind Jon rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck as he penned his next letter, this one wasn't as sweet or as long

_Capt. B. Baker_

_Speaking freely!_

_Your whole correspondence program sucks and true to my word I have participated! I hope your happy that now with the weight of running this dust ball of a fucking desert I am writing freely to Montana, but I am pretty sure you knew that already!_

_So how does this end?_

_Thanks,_

_Lt. Mox_

Both letters did the one thing Jon he himself wished he could do and caught the first plane ride out of the God forsaken desert at first morning light.

* * *

It was near Christmas when he received return letters, one from Capt. B. Baker and another letter along with a small box from Montana.

The Captain's letter was just short as his letter had been.

_Lt. Mox,_

_Suck it up you're a big boy! Talking to Miss Gilbert (aka Montana as you so aptly nicknamed her) won't kill you! Consider the 'sparkling' review this adds to your jacket as a team player! Or in your language consider it taken a hit for 'the boys!"_

_Your Welcome,_

_Capt. Baker_

That letter had made him snort with laughter and some kind of hidden delight; the dry humor that was Brit's had made him roll his eyes more than once before. But something seemed different in their exchange this time, like… _like she knows a secret!_

The paranoia that thought causes set his teeth a chatter, it also made his skin want to crawl right off his bones.

Shaking his head, he glanced over to Roman who in turn just finished reading his own letters. Smiling at the smile the other man possessed he inquired, "good tidings Big Dog?" The relationship between the former shield brothers were strained but he had noticed that in the pasting weeks Roman had ready started to ignore the jabs Orange Cassidy takes at him and Seth had opted to completely act like the other man didn't even exist.

It was petty and childish out of everyone but damn if he knew how to make them '_play' _nice with each other. Sure, he could give them all a command to get along and leave it at that, but he knew that would be a mistake, forcing the issue wasn't going to help.

Suddenly Roman is speaking, "Leah got second place in her English class spelling bee! And the boys seem to be doing ok in pre-school!" Smiling at the proud look on Roman face Jon nodded indicating that he heard and wondered briefly if maybe he was missing out on something special in life by not being a father at his age.

_You're not quiet thirty Johnny Boy_.

Cocking his head to the side when movement from Seth caught his attention. His younger brother was silently poking the box that was addressed to him, snorting Jon knew that the suspense was eating away at the younger man. "Still don't like surprises little brother?" The words were soft and chilled, but they had both of his brothers glances up at him and Seth in a moment of childness huffed, "I am just curious is all!" At that Roman laughed and Jon smiled big, it showcased his dimples.

Shaking his head, he held out his hand and hummed when Seth softly dropped his box in his hand, the weight was under maybe two pounds. Opening the box with his field knife he peeled back the Reynolds foil then gazed in pure joy and amazement as a six by six square block of what looked like home-made peanut butter fudge that was wrapped in saran wrap. Seth clicked his mouth and whispered, "card!"

_Mox,_

_Merry Christmas as well Happy Belated Birthday, I think!_

_I hope your not allergic to peanuts._

_Yours,_

_Liana, aka Montana_

There was an odd silence then both his brothers were asking at the same time, "you think its home-made?" That was from Roman, and Seth's was pure puzzlement, "dude how did you get so lucky?" Blinking at Seth the other man shrugged and was looking at Roman, but he answered the others question, "it is home-made Uce!" Roman paused and suddenly Jon was uncomfortable having his brothers dissect Liana's gift in front of him, so he asked, "does it matter?"

Both brothers snapped their eyes to him then back at each other, not saying a word- but they were brothers and Jon understood the unspoken comment, _**YES**__ it does!_ Shaking his head, he asked something else, "why?' But it was Roman that answered, "Uce there is only three reasons why a woman sends baked goods in a care package to a man, and the first two don't count for you!" Blinking in confusion Jon simply looked his brothers waiting for either man to continue their explanation but either do.

Shaking his head, he decides not to read into his brothers reactions or to deeply into Montana's gift. He had after all told the young woman that he had indescribable sweet tooth. But there is a need to explain the candy he has been gifted, "Montana knew my birthday was coming up ya fuckers- knew I haven't had any home baked candy in _years!" _he is not aware of the way he says years and misses the odd looks exchanged between his brothers. Instead he is focused on unwrapping his treat and the second the block is free from its wrappings a piece crumbles into his hands.

Popping it into his mouth Jon instantly melts, the creaminess of the texture and pure thick flavor is overwhelming. Licking his lips as he lets the chunk dissolve in his mouth, he can't help the moan of pleasure that escapes him, eyes half closed head tilted down. He feels a little bit at peace for the first time in a long long while! Suddenly Seth is laughing and when he glances at him then at Roman, he notices that Roman is also amused, "you act like its better than sex or something Deano!" Snorting in his own amusement at Seth's words he clips back, "best fucking sex I have had in years then!"

With that he breaks off small pieces to share with his brothers again missing the shared looked between them. Watches as each one pops the fudge into their mouths and the effects are immediately for Seth, "hot damn Uce, you might be on to something there!" laughing out loud Jon watches as pure bliss enters Seth's eyes and he swings his eyes over to Roman, knowing that the eldest brother really doesn't _do _sweets and yet he is rewarded.

There is a delighted look shining in the Big Dog's eyes, but as he slowly eats his piece of the candy, he is playing with the note card Montana had attached. His thumb is caressing the words and Jon wonders what the other man is thinking? Suddenly Roman breaks his silence and smiles a little, "seems like you got a good woman Uce!" Blushing Jon is horrified that Roman is thinking of that Montana in that way, so he quickly corrects both his brothers, "You got it all wrong you Bozo's! Montana is just a … correspondence!" the word is spoken weakly and is slightly stuttered but this time when his brothers share a look, he doesn't miss it. "Really you assholes!" With that he re-wraps his gift and leaves them watching him depart.

* * *

Its later that night, he has to paced himself not to eat more of the fudge, something else hit him. _Montana! _Liana had known what he called her in his letter to Capt. Brit Baker. He supposed he shouldn't be surprised that the Psychologist reached out to the young woman as well. But in a small way he almost feels betrayed either by the Capt. or by Montana, he isn't sure which?

There is still Montana's thick letter he hasn't read, and something tells him that it might be a minute before he _wants _to read it.

It hits him a week later that he still hasn't opened the letter from her… and he doesn't know if he ever will?

Its New Years Eve, not that any of them are celebrating the holiday but for Chief Warrant Officer Seth Rollins the new year brings a wave of uneasiness. The first clue should have been the delayed in the skype call with his fiancé Becky. The call happens three days late, and when Becky's beautiful face pops up on the screen, he pauses a moment at how tired and unsettle she looks but she starts out simply, "Seth when you are coming ho…" here is a question that usual starts a fight between them and Seth doesn't want to go there.

"Becks don't! You knew why I took this assignment and said you were ok with it!" There is an instant fire in her eyes and suddenly snaps back, "that was eight months ago Boyo!" _Boyo! _The Irish slang he hated, and she knew it, to him it was a little disrespectful and she only threw it in his face when something was wrong. "Becky babe what's wrong?" at his own term of endearment her face fell, and tears run down her cheeks. "I fucked up Sethie, it was a night out with Char and Bayley! Celebrating Char's promotion and …" here her words died on her lips.

Seth's heart dropped; he knew where this was going! He had once started a conversation out like this, he had been with Kayla back then- after a party to celebrate his promotion to CW3 he had drunkenly ended up in bed with Becky. And the rest as they say was history!

It would be another almost three years before Becky and he had revisited that night! Found out that maybe neither one was as drunk as the other believed.

The rage that filled him was smooth and quite. His words were steel but soft, "Who?" The look of shame that filled the red heads face didn't distract him. "Who God damnit!" it came out as a shout and he watched in fury as she flinched and slowly raised her tearful eyes up to meet his, "Finn!" the name was soft and almost choked out.

But Seth didn't let the name of one of his best friends distract him, "why?" He knew she would understand his question, their chemistry worked on such a level that the one worded question was understood! _Why tell me?_ Her answer broke him the rest of the way down, "I am pregnant!"

His answer was to cut the feed to the call and storm out of his communications hooch in a solid fit of rage!

He only stopped when a pair of strong hands stilled him, his brown eyes clashed with Dean's questioning steel blues!

Swinging his eyes around Seth had the presences of mind to see if Dean lap dog was following him and was rewarded when Orange Cassidy was nowhere in sight!

Snarling Seth jerked his arms free and snapped back at his brother, "I hate this fucking desert Dean…. Its like… it's like its taking everything away from me! You first and now Becky… its…. Fucking shit, I **hate** it!"

Suddenly there is a sharp deadly look in Dean's eyes that Seth has **never** seen before; his face go's blank and totally unreadable to Seth and for a split-second Seth is sure he can see the promise of death in his brothers face.

So, when the words are spoken, almost like a prayer Seth blinks in confusion. "Hate?" there is a bark of laughter followed by, "Chief Warrant Officer Rollins you don't know the meaning of the word nor the feeling that describes my loath for this hellhole!"

Suddenly all of his pent-up frustration Seth has comes boiling up and out, the chance of him being considered for insubordination never crosses him mind cause this is his brother- this is Dean! "then why are we here? Why do you stay in a place you claim to hate so damn much?"

There is a deadly silence and Dean is motionless, but he replies back, his voice cold and even!

"I am here baby brother cause they promised me that once we are done, I can kill anything that still moving here then torch this son-of-a-bitch to the ground on the way out!"

With those words Seth and can see for the first time to true manner of hatred Dean has for this place- the raw emotion to kill everything in his radius.

To simply destroy anything and everything that was the Forgotten City!

With wide eyes Seth blankly looks for any hint of his fun-loving brother in the blood cold thirsty killer that's waiting patiently just below the surface and finds absolutely no trace of him in the man standing before him.

It chills his soul and horrifies him to his bones!

* * *

For some reason later that night Orange Cassidy tears open his letter from Montana and thrusts the multi-page letter into his clutched fist.

Jon is helpless to do anything else but read it!

His soul centers rightly again!

* * *

**Next Time:** _Mox reads the letter from Montana and doesn't understand the odd sensation that begins to grow! Seth and Roman come closer to understanding their brother when the appearances of something evil that pops up from the tunnels below them!_

* * *

**LHisawesome4ever:** Thank you so very much for the like, favorite, and comment! Comments are my candy I suppose ^^ So thanks for feeding me

**MamaChele81: **I hope it's a good kind of flailing? *lol*


End file.
